


Light By Light

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: When Crowley is unhappy, he goes somewhere dark. He finds somewhere dark, and he flops, and he stays there until the feeling lightens enough that he can bring himself to go out.It is not, necessarily, a good answer to his moods. Over time, when he feels the weight of unpleasant emotions bearing down on him, he learns to try to divert them before they land too heavily. Sometimes he still misses, and when they’re crushing him, he hides.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Light By Light

**Author's Note:**

> I am sort-of-trying to do a set of short writing prompts this month, and this is a fill for the first one, “Light”. I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to do for this at first, but as soon as I got this idea it took wing and became something I think is quite beautiful. I hope you enjoy.

When Crowley is unhappy, he goes somewhere dark. He finds somewhere dark, and he flops, and he stays there until the feeling lightens enough that he can bring himself to go out. 

It is not, necessarily, a good answer to his moods. Over time, when he feels the weight of unpleasant emotions bearing down on him, he learns to try to divert them before they land too heavily. Sometimes he still misses, and when they’re crushing him, he hides.

No one has ever found him in the dark.

Then Aziraphale does.

After Aziraphale has left, Crowley curls into a ball and tries not to feel guilty.  _ Aziraphale _ interrupted  _ him, _ after all. 

The next time everything gets the better of him, a light appears in his dark closet.

An actual, physical light. 

Crowley saw a tan-sleeved arm reach in and put it down.

He doesn’t move it.

He does go out a little while after.

The sixth time it happens, he says, “You can come in if you want.”

Aziraphale appears in the doorway, skirts the small lamp he’d put down, and hovers uncertainly.

Crowley nods in the direction of the opposite corner from his.

Aziraphale sits down. In the faint light, Crowley can just see his outline.

It’s maybe another hour before he leaves. Aziraphale follows, unquestioning, accepting. Kind.

The next time, when the weight lightens just enough that he feels like he can move his limbs again, he crosses the handful of space between them and leans just a little against Aziraphale. Aziraphale puts an arm around him, pressing along Crowley’s side.

Somehow, the weight of Aziraphale’s arm tips the scales away from the crushing heaviness of Crowley’s thoughts.

He leads Aziraphale back out into the house by the hand, that time.

Aziraphale learns to recognize the signs too. He gets a nightlight that somehow shows up every time Crowley feels the weight beginning to land on him. 

It’s shaped like a duck.

Crowley loudly complains about it.

He realizes, eventually, that the complaining deflects the incoming burden.

Or maybe it’s the light, which is brighter than any nightlight should normally be.

Eventually, Crowley hardly ever hides anymore.

When he does, Aziraphale finds him.

When he doesn’t, Aziraphale sits with him anyway.

The weight still comes. But it doesn’t crush him anymore.


End file.
